X men: the new age vol 1: Lone Wolf
by shebangboy
Summary: When a new mysterious kid comes to the school, who will he befriend and what kind of enemies will he make. And why does he remind Logan of his terrible past. rated T for violence. I'm bad at summeries please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the marvel characters of the x-men I do however own any characters I make up. If you wish to use any of them e-mail me at The new age vol. 1: Lone Wolf**

The air around the mansion was thick with fog. It was a chilly October night, and the X-men were in their respective rooms, minding their own business. Most were asleep, save Logan and Henry McCoy. Logan was sitting in the kitchen drinking a beer and Henry was working on a project involving something to do with finding out what form an x-gene positive persons mutation will be at an early age. It was hard work and he was on the edge of a breakthrough, but he couldn't figure out a certain genetic pattern that certain types of mutants carried. To get his mind off his work, doctor McCoy decided to take a break.

As Henry entered the kitchen, Loan said "you want a beer?"

"Oh, no thank you I'm only taking a breather, but while you are here might I ask your advice?" Logan nodded his approval, "I don't understand it Logan, there has to be some way of telling what type of mutation you'll receive. I mean your body couldn't just manifest some random form, could it?"

Logan pondered for a second then answered "maybe it ain't genetic, just random, like luck of the draw."

Henry pondered for a second then said "I can't believe that it's just spontaneous, there must be a reason for the mutations"

"I don't know but that's just the way it's always seemed to me, besides"

His speech was cut-off by the screeching sound of the alarm. There was an intruder on campus, and with the number of enemies they've made, whoever it was could be very powerful.

"I'm going to go check this out you stay here with the kids." With that statement Logan ran off through the house.

SNIKT Logan's claws came out as he neared the door. He kicked it open and pounced on the intruder, pushing an adamantium claw at his throat. Then he looked at the intruder to see something, odd to say the least.

Logan burst back and shouted "what the hell are you and why do you look like me!"

It was then that Scott awoke to the sound of chaos. He sat up in his bed, wondering what the hell was going on. He woke up Emma and they rushed downstairs to find out what all the nose was about. Emma ran a quick mind-scan and said "Scott, Logan s at the door beating the bloody hell out of some shape shifter! Go see what's going on; I'll go find Henry, Kitty and Pieter!" With that they went their separate ways, Scott wondering why Logan would just attack someone.

When he arrived Scott couldn't believe his eyes. He saw two Logan's! One was younger though, with longer hair. But after a second of just gawking he noticed the young one was rapidly healing. Finally the younger of the two pulled away.

SNIKT there was silence. Then the young one ran straight at Logan and shoved his fist in his gut, splattering blood everywhere. Scott had seen enough, he took off his glasses and shot a powerful optic blast at the intruder.

The young man was down for the count. Scott picked him up and brought him inside. There were so many questions that needed to be answered. He sat the boy down in a chair and bound him at the wrists.

When the younger Logan awoke he had six faces, and a dragon staring at him, one of which he saw every time he looked in the mirror.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled, talking about the dragon.

Scott calm as always said "That's Lockheed he won't hurt you. Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"The names X" the boy said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, "X" why are you here"

"I'm here to see the big guy with claws; I think we might have a few things in common."

Logan now stood up and said "are you a shape shifter?"

"No I'm you!"

"Are you a love child or somethin'?"

"No, I happen to be YOUR genetically enhanced clone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the marvel characters of the x-men I do however own any characters I make up. If you wish to use any of them e-mail me at The new age vol. 1: Lone Wolf**

Sorry the last chapter was so short, I was pressed for time and really wanted to get this up and running. Plus I wanted to end it to leave the reader thinking. Please read and review!

There was an uncomfortable silence floating around the room. Logan was the first to speak, "So… X, you say? What do you mean genetically enhanced?"

"It means they messed with your DNA until it was perfect, then they screwed with it some more and came out with me. I'm a super soldier really, the new weapon X, hence my name."

"So umm, what did they improve on me."

"I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and the adamantium they implanted is non magnetic."

"Why are you here now, I mean, how did you escape?"

"Well about three years ago I was on a mission in the Canadian Alps and I met a man. He was an engineer or something. Anyway, he told me something I'll never forget: 'You know, a man is defined by his actions, and the responsibilities he receives because of them.' It was then I realized that what I was doing is wrong, assassinations and covert operations, there was no real purpose to my life, so I ran."

"What have you been doing for the last three years?" Scott said.

"I was getting to that, well the search team lost track of me after about three months, so I went into a little town in Alberta called Alpine Groves. It was a cozy place so I decided to stay for a while. After a week or so I was taken in by an elderly couple. They had kids, but they were grown up with families of their own, so they had room in their house for me. After a couple months I started school and even got a job as a mechanic- in the covert ops. Team I was in they taught us about engines and how to repair them. I offered to pay them rent but they refused, they said I was a member of the family. Their grandchildren even called me 'Uncle Logan,' that was the name I went by at that time. Anyways, there was a kid at my school, one of my good friends too, who was a mutant and he got sent off to this school, so after about a year of saving up money I took a trip down here, and here I am, tied to a chair surrounded by people who probably think I'm crazy."

Almost as if on cue, Kitty reached through his body and untied his wrists. He stood up and walked to the door, then said "So can I stay or not?" he motioned to the door and waited.

"Of course you can stay, that is if Henry checks out your DNA and you actually are Logan's clone." Scott stated with authority.

"Ah yes, all I need is a drop of blood, it won't hurt" said Henry while taking out a little syringe and sticking it in X's arm.

"Well little Logan, time for beddie bye, right this way." Emma said as she ascended the stairs. She walked down the hallway gracefully and pointed out all the respective rooms and their owners. She came to a halt at the end of the dimly lit corridor. This is your room, and your roommate is currently on vacation so have at it just don't make it worse than it is." She said while kicking a dirty shirt.

Early the next morning doctor Henry McCoy burst through the door and shouted "Good news, your story checks out, you can stay here at the school, and classes start on Monday. Any questions?"

"Yes, what about tuition? How do I pay it?"

"Well we do have a financial aid program, but I think we can rule that out, so I guess we can just let this one slide."

"Are you serious, I mean that's awesome but like can I work it off or something? I don't like to accept charity."

"Well you can figure that out with Scott, but right now you need to focus on getting ready for school."

"I guess this is a whole new kind of ball game" with a sigh he got up and got dressed. He put on a black wife beater, a leather motorcycle jacket, some old jeans and biker boots. He had a feeling it would be a long day. X sighed and left his room slamming the door on his way out.


End file.
